


of coffee and kisses

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: Pansy doesn't think she'll ever get enough of Ginny's lips.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	of coffee and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☕️

Kissing Ginny Weasley feels like downing a cup of strong coffee—scorching hot on your tongue once it reaches the confines of your mouth, a heady warmth enveloping your stomach, jostling your brain alive and making your toes curl, the surge of adrenaline with the need to have _more_. Pansy Parkinson chases this feeling like she would air if she were drowning. Craves that mouth like its caffeine, sweet and sure on hers. Loves those tender hands on her neck, thumbs pressed along her jaw.

Kissing Ginny Weasley is an exquisite thing, and Pansy knows that she’s addicted to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
